


Red Crayon

by lanceispan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: hopefully, it's really sweet though, really dumb arguments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanceispan/pseuds/lanceispan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Lance fight in class </p>
<p>when don't they ever fight though</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Crayon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited to be finally publishing this freaking thing, It's just been sitting in my docs for quite some time and I'm glad to put it out there even if I've shown this thing to people ha hope you guys enjoy!!

This is their fourth year together, putting them both in third grade. Lance and Keith’s relationship can only sometimes be recognized as friendship. Most of the time it's just hostility towards one another. Although, Lance does in some way like to be around Keith, being as you can hardly find the two separated for long. 

Lance this morning sits by Keith as usual in their partnered up table among the other students. 

“Ok class, since we've been learning so much about art and I know how excited you all are, I thought we'd start out this wonderful day with drawing!” the teacher in front of the room squeals. She says this while also clapping her hands; she's always so chipper no matter the time, it's why Lance likes her so much since he's a giddy boy himself. 

Lance looks towards the other boy on his right, “I'm gonna drawing a cool car that can beat everyone even the birds in the sky! What are you gonna draw Keith?” 

 

Keith continues to lazily stare at the door ahead of him that leads to the playground, “Maybe I'll draw a bonfire in front of the sea that I went to last weekend.” 

“... Ok, not as good as my car, but I guess that's ok.” Lance redirects his attention over to his teacher who appears in front of their table to pass out paper and a box of crayons.  
They exchange some thank you’s, Lance knowing to be polite because his mamá didn't raise him to become ‘un grosero chamaco’.

Lance goes to reach for his red crayon, already having a layout of what he has in mind, only to see Keith pulling away from the box himself with the red crayon. 

 

“Hey what’re you doin’? I need that red crayon!” Lance tries to reach for said crayon but Keith pulls it closer to his body.

 

“I need it to start on my fire.”

 

“Well I need it for my car! All good cars are red. Just start on your ocean.” Lance tries reaching over to Keith but still he pulls away in time.

“No. It’s going to take more time for me to color my fire with all the different colors. You take the blue instead.” 

“WHAT N—”

“Kids, what are we arguing about now?” the teacher asks while popping up behind Lance and making him jump in his chair. 

“Oh, Mrs. Feeney, Keith won’t let me use the red crayon for my car!” Lance yells at his teacher while pointing an accusatory finger towards the other boy.

 

“Well, we don’t want to go in circles forever right? Keith did you grab the crayon first?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Ok well, Lance we should let him have it right? He wanted it just like you. Why don’t you use a different color? Don’t you like blue? You’re always wearing it.” 

 

“That’s what I said Mrs. Feeney but he di—”

“Ok, Mrs. Feeney, I guess I could make my car blue,” Lance says while interrupting Keith, who looks bewildered at his partner. 

“That’s my boy! I bet you can make your car look awesome if you’re drawing it!” 

Lance smiles at his teacher at the comment. "Yeah! Thank you Mrs. Feeney. I’m gonna draw the best, most bluest car you’re ever gonna see!”

“I can’t wait to see it. Why don’t you get started now?” The teacher flashes a smile one more time as Lance nods and she walks away from the now perfectly civil situation. 

 

“You’re unbelievable Lance.”

 

“Yeah, well at least I don’t spend my time reading dictionaries all the time. ‘Un-bli-leave-able,’ really Keith?”

 

“At least I know how to say the word, it’s ‘un-be-liev-able,’ Lance.”

 

Keith takes his red crayon that has been in his hand during this entire endeavor and starts on his fire while Lance has a pout on his face but quickly turns into a smile at the thought of making the best car he can. 

 

____

“HA, did you see the smile our teacher had when she saw MY awesome blue car?” 

Keith nudges his elbow into Lance’s side who’s been bragging about his ‘famous’ drawing ever since it was presented. 

 

“She smiled at everyone’s drawing. Are you coming over to my house again?”

 

“Yup! You ready to get your butt kicked at video games?” Lance nudges back into the other child.

 

“You say that all the time but I always beat you.”

 

“No! There was that one time-”

 

Keith interrupts Lance’s famous catchphrase, “For the last time that one doesn’t count. I went to the bathroom and you unpaused the game.” Keith stares judgingly at Lance before he starts laughing since the other child doesn’t have a retort back and looks stuck. 

 

“Shut up,” Lance grumbles back, as he blushes and hits Keith again as they make their way home.

**Author's Note:**

> OK!!! so this is my first fic I've EVER finished and I'm glad it was with these dumb boys that I got to actually write about I'm super nervous too what with finally pushing this out here ahhh uh ok I hope you all have a good day!!
> 
> My tumblr


End file.
